vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Korun
'''Korun is an Primordial vampire created by Mal - El back in the 5th century. Korun was also bestfriends with him and after becoming a vampire he preferred to be called an Old One. History Korun was born Gaul in the 5th century. When Korun became 16 he was captured and enslaved. Korun has suffered extreme cruelty from the human race while still human. One day he met Mal - El an d they became friends, like brothers. While trying to escape from his masters he was seriously injured and was on the verge of dying. Mal - El wanting to save his friend performed his version of the Immortality Spell on him. Once he became a vampire he took revenge on the ones who have treated him cruelly. Personality Korun's personality as a human is completely unknown. However, for the first 1,000 years he lived as a vampire, he was a violent, bloodthirsty savage with no regard for human life. He was also a believer in moral nihilism. During his life he learned how to sympathize with humans and became more honorable. Abilities Due to the fact he was created by a different version of the Immortality Spell and that he is over 2,000 years old, he is one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Most of his abilities are currently unknown, but they do include the following: Immortality: The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike other vampires, Korun weaknesses aren't known so he might be truly immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. Super Strength: Due to his advanced age Korun is more powerful than the Originals and mostly other supernaturals. So far he is only surpassed by Mal - El and the Primordials. Super Speed: He is faster than the Originals, vampies, and werewolves. So far his speed is surpassed by Mal - El and the Primordials. Super Senses: Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell. Originals however have a much more keen sense of each and so his version is likely even more superior. Telepathy: He has the power to read the minds of others. Super Durability: Korun can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Mind Compulsion: Korun can compel the minds of vampires, humans, and hybrids. Weather Control: He has the supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. Flight: Korun has the extremely unique ability to fly. He is also the only vampire to posses this ability. Weaknesses So far most of his weaknesses aren't known. Magic: Magic can be used to stop him but isn't known if it can kill him. Dessication: If h doesn't feed on blood then his body will feed on its self and will become immobilize. In Ulfus Annulos: The In Ulfus Annulos can be used to seal him away. Zombie Bite/Blood: A bite from a zombie won't kill him nor will its blood but it will weaken him temporarily. Category:Vampire Category:Primordial Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Undead